CIR - O Ardil
by Samanta S
Summary: "Por que tudo que é vivo, morre. "
1. Chapter 1

CIR- O Ardil

Ela não sentia nada, não via nada, não respirava. Só permanecia deitada sobre o acolchoado, naquela moldura fúnebre de rosas brancas. A sala estava silenciosa, e só se escutava o ruído pacífico exterior, o arrastar das folhagens de outono. Ninguém chorava, em lugar algum se ouvia lamento de como se fora nova, ou o quão benevolente se comportou durante a vida. Estavam conformados, resignados à situação de que ela jamais voltaria.

De alguma forma, eu não conseguia encontrar naquele corpo frio e sem vida a minha companheira, aqueles olhos serenos não a pertenciam, a mão docemente pousada sobre o abdômen estático não era dela. _Por que ninguém conseguia ver isso? Nem sua própria mãe é capaz de perceber que esta não é sua nascida?_

Havia algo na maneira que tudo aconteceu que me levava a crer que nada aconteceu. E foi movido por esse paradoxo que decidi sair em minha busca infundada. Levantei do banco de angelim maciço perfeitamente entalhado , caminhei para perto de onde estava repousado o corpo, observei por algum tempo as feições tranquilas, a pele já não mais irrigada por sangue. _Não é ela._ Tentei relembrar. Mas era inegável a semelhança.

O cabelo foi espalhado por uma almofada de seda, de forma que sua cabeça se assemelhava a um radiante sol negro em contraste com o branco da seda. Abaixei até meus lábios ficar perto de seu ouvido que já não mais desempenhava a sua função, e mesmo que não me escutasse sussurrei "_Requiescat in peace ". _


	2. Chapter 2

Já era final de tarde, ao longe os últimos raios de sol se despediam em uma saudação chorosa e lenta, a luz da partida solar contrastava com o caótico transito do Condado de Wayne. A imensa fila de carros justapostos era sortida. Diversas histórias encasuladas em motor e metal. No carro da direita se via um homem carrancudo, engravatado, e de semblante vil que falava ao telefone, no da esquerda uma moça sintonizava o rádio, enquanto uma criança no banco de trás brincava com o seu aparelho eletrônico.

Brandon continuava imóvel no seu sedan, fitando o horizonte. De qualquer ponto, o homem parecia uma estátua de angústia e pensamentos. Naquele "mar" de carros ele era um náufrago aluado, perdido e em busca de respostas. Seus cabelos estavam emaranhados e refletiam a luz do sol em um tom de castanho que era quase como se seus fios fossem repletos de citrino bruto. Ele pensava em Celestine. Nada fazia sentido. E em meio ao caos do trânsito engarrafado, ele se recordou do dia anterior.

_Eles tinham ido à lanchonete mal decorada da esquina, já era nove da manhã e a chapa ainda estava fria. Charlotte e George ficaram no prédio cinza a alguns metros rua acima. _

_Brandon e Celestine haviam se sentado em uma mesa isolada no fundo do estabelecimento, onde uma luminária tinha visão periférica dos dois mergulhados em uma porção de papéis. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, dava para escutar suas respirações, pausadas e sincronizadas em um ritmo de pura concentração._

_-Não acho que foi suicídio. – Celestine cortou o silêncio._

_-Também não acho que tenha sido, mas temos poucos indícios que provem o contrário. George analisou o sangue que a gente coletou no sapato do .- Brandon falou sem tirar seus olhos que se alternavam entre os papéis._

_-Ele me falou. – Ela disse com desânimo enquanto se recostava na cadeira. – O sangue não era da vítima. - Ela deu uma pausa. – O era o principal suspeito! _

_Brandon anuiu com a cabeça e permaneceu com seus relatórios. O silêncio se instalou novamente. Celestine mexeu em alguns papéis, impaciente, era como se a frustação com o caso não coubesse no seu peito._

_-Droga! Tenho certeza que foi esse velho esdrúxulo! – esbravejou._

_Brandon sorriu, e ficou encarando a carranca que ela fazia._

_-O que foi Bran? – Celestine perguntou enquanto Brandon alargava o sorriso. – O que foi? – Ele continuava a sorrir. – Para de ser babaca Brandon! Droga! A gente precisa encontrar as provas para culpar esse assassino da terceira idade e você fica enchendo. _

_-Eu não disse nada Ceci. – Bran conseguiu responder. - A gente vai conseguir as provas. O velho esdrúxulo não vai vencer. – e voltou a rir, como se nada no mundo lhe desse mais prazer do que o vocabulário da investigadora._

_-Cala a boca. – Celestine também estava sorrindo. _

Era só uma lembrança, mas Brando era sobre tudo um investigador, então ele repassava o discurso várias vezes em sua mente, procurando qualquer indício, sinal, ou pormenor que lhe desse uma pista de como acabar com aquele pesadelo.

Foi quando seu celular tocou. Era Charlotte aos prantos, pelo que ela dissera havia acabado de receber a fúnebre notícia. Brandon queria lhe contar toda sua teoria, mas não podia. Era injusto tirar o luto de Charlotte com suas incertezas.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Charlie. – Ele tentou acalma-la.

-Meu Deus! – ela repetia desamparada. –Meu Deus Bran! Eu não consigo acreditar. – sua respiração preenchia toda a ligação. Longos momentos de choro profundo que chegavam aos ouvidos de Bran como "interferências" de chamada. – Eu não posso Bran. Não quero acreditar. Não quero!

-E não precisa. – Bran disse calmo.

A ligação ficou silenciosa por um curto momento, e depois Charlotte continuou com suas lastimas. O trânsito voltou a fluir preguiçosamente, a noite já era ameaçadora, os carros eram lentos, e ainda se podia sentia o calor que o sol deixou para trás antes de partir.

-Desculpa Charlie. Preciso desligar.

Bran queria chegar em casa. Precisava ligar para George, necessitava de ajuda.

Enquanto Charlie estava se lamentando, Brandon continuou pensando na conversa com Celestine. E encontrou alguma coisa. Não era algo muito significativo, mas já era alguma coisa. George saberia.

Lista Personagens, C.I.R

Brandon Greenspan ( narrador do prólogo, um dos protagonistas)

Celestine Sirett (Protagonista, "morta" no prólogo, nome frânces )

Charllote Melody

George Leaves

Michigan

Detroit


End file.
